inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichinose Kazuya
(Midfielder) |number = 16 (Raimon) 7 (Unicorn, Star Unicorn, Zhao Jinyuns) 18 (Navy Invader) |element = Wood |team = *'Raimon' *'Unicorn' *'Star Unicorn' *'Navy Invader' *'Zhao Jinyuns' |seiyuu = Kaji Yuuki |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime = Episode 019 Episode 037 (GO) (flashback) Episode 022 (Orion)}} Ichinose Kazuya ( ) is one of the supporting characters. He was a midfielder for Raimon during the first and second season. In the third season he plays as a midfielder for Unicorn, America's national soccer team. In Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin, he was later revealed to be a member of Star Unicorn and Navy Invader. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' New Year form *''"One of the members who won the championship with Endou and Raimon. As America's representative, he shows magnificent playmaking by making passes after predicting the movements of those around him while forming his offense."'' Appearance Ichinose has slightly tanned skin and is average in height. He has brown hair that is swept to the left side and black eyes. His hairstyle is somewhat similar to Fideo's and Leonardo's. His casual clothes consist of a light-green shirt underneath a cream jacket with orange strips over his shoulders, blue trousers that are held up with a black belt and white trainers. When he tried to complete Tri-Pegasus he wore a cyan t-shirt and white shorts. In the flashbacks he wears a white t-shirt with brown sleeves and in the middle, there's a square cut up into four, two are brown and the other two are white with white triangles above and below. He also wore brown trousers and a belt with white trainers. In the alternative timeline, he looks slightly different, having a more pointy chin, slightly paler skin, and a visible hair shine. His casual outfit seen in Inazuma Eleven Reloaded consists of a blue jacket worn over a white shirt with black stripes and brown pants. Personality Aki describes Ichinose to be quite similar to Endou. He is a really nice and simple person. Ichinose also makes apparent mistakes in American sayings, twisting them around a bit, so Aki corrects him. During Season 3, he became more serious during the games and is a vital part of Unicorn's team. Ichinose or Domon might have a romantic relationship with Aki in GO as stated by Tenma when he asked Aki if she had received any call from America. Plot Season 1 Ichinose is a childhood friend of Domon and Aki. However, because of an accident in his childhood, he moved away for medical treatment in America and heard that he won't be able to play soccer again. He doesn't want to tell this bad news to Aki and Domon, so he requested his father to tell them that he had died. Through rehabilitation treatment and his love for soccer, he went to Japan to visit Aki and eventually became a member of Raimon. He surprises both of them by getting on an earlier flight to Japan. Together with Endou and Domon, he recreated the Tri-Pegasus and it eventually evolved into The Phoenix. He became surprised when he met with Nishigaki, another childhood friend, in Kidokawa Seishuu. Season 2 Ichinose remained with Raimon during the fights against Aliea Gakuen. In the match with Gemini Storm, he used a new hissastu, Flame Dance and stole the ball from a member of Gemini Storm. In the end, Raimon won 2-1, thanks to Someoka and Fubuki. In episode 40 when Rika first met Ichinose, she immediately fell head-over-heels for him and told her mother that he was her boyfriend. Rika hopes that he would like her with her "Lovey-Dovey-Dish", a simple Okonomiyaki that she made, which Ichinose liked. Thanks to the Osaka Gals, Raimon was able to find out Epsilon's secret base, and trained there. After their match with Epsilon, Rika decided to stay on the team to be with Ichinose. Rika always calls him "Darling" from then on. In episode 59, Ichinose was one of the few members who were still in doubt about coach Hitomiko's doing and didn't want to come to Mount Fuji with her. But in the day after, they all agreed to trust her in order to know the truth. At Mount Fuji, they had their decisive match with The Genesis. In episode 61, after Gran scored a goal with Ryuusei Blade, he asks if they are really humans because of their incredible skills. Raimon won 4-3 at the end. Season 3 He and Domon leave, hoping to play against Endou as members of Unicorn. During the FFI arc, Endou, Aki and Domon find out that the injuries from his accident still hadn't healed and that he required another medical surgery and won't be able to play soccer ever again if he pushes too far. Though Ichinose was able to play with Endou when Inazuma Japan played against Unicorn, even scoring two goals with Pegasus Shot and Gran Fenrir, he and Domon were on, but Ichinose was pulled out when he fell over due to his injury. His team eventually lost, but Ichinose exclaimed that it was a really fun match for him to Endou. Endou heard Ichinose talking to Aki about his injuries, and promised him he would play fair and square. But Ichinose's coach knew about his injuries, and he was put on the bench halfway through the second half. He was grateful to fight against Endou and his team even if he was taken off the second half. After the match, he was seen talking to Aki and promised to invite her to see his debut in the pro leagues. It is revealed that Ichinose had told Rika about his condition. He is later seen watching matches in a hospital bed, getting ready for surgery, which didn't happen on screen, but was mentioned. In episode 126, he returned to Japan with Domon, revealing that his surgery was successful, and had come to join the match between the original Raimon team, against the Raimon members who joined up in the later episodes (with the exception of Domon) of the Football Frontier arc and Aliea Gakuen arc, with Domon and himself on the second team. It is shown that he enjoyed the match, and Aki also mentioned that she was glad to see him playing soccer again. Inazuma Eleven GO He only appeared in Gouenji's flashback in episode 37, after Gouenji finished his conversation with Amemiya. Gouenji remembered Ichinose's goals, wishes, and situation, which he thought it was the same as Taiyou's. There was also a little reference to him, when Tenma asks Aki if she received any call from America, and she blushes. Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone He only appeared at the end of episode 50 when Tenma and his team traveled to the moment when Raimon won the Football Frontier in order to have a friendly match with them. Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin Ichinose appeared with the rest of America's team and greeted both Inazuma Japan and Muteki no Giant at the airport. When Inazuma Japan found out that America won with Russia, they decided to visit them at the campground. As Ichinose stated it was really important to know your opponent before the match. He joked that Inazuma Japan came there in the same purpose. As it turned out he knew even Haizaki Ryouhei's and Nosaka Yuuma's nicknames. Later Dylan Keith and Mark Kruger appeared before them and proposed a mini-game to which everyone agreed. The only rule was not to use hissatsu techniques and finally Japan won after Endou Mamoru scored a goal. While they were playing Endou noticed that Ichinose and Domon Asuka improved their skills and were stronger than before. When they were celebrating their meeting some helicopters flew with a group of masked people in soldiers' uniforms. Their commander Bahat Descom arrested Mack Scride and claimed that from now on he would be the coach. What's more he demanded that Unicorn Star face Navy Invader in the match which would choose the American representative team in the tournament. The match was carefully planned, the opponents moved so that Star Unicorn did exactly what they expected. When Ichinose shot it was immediately stopped by the terrifying technique Gunji Eisei Phobos that used the laser. Unluckily this laser turned out to be deadly for the Michele Jacks, who got injured and left the pitch. Despite their efforts, Star Unicorn couldn't defeat Navy Invader and their loss was sealed by a strange tactic Jiraigen, which changed the field into a minefield and eliminated players one by one. Nobody was able to move and finally, America lost. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment *'Item': Miniature Caravan (ミニチュアキャラバン, randomly dropped from Legend 2 Nensei at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Item': Seed Bar (タネもシカケもない棒, randomly dropped from Similars at Handa Shinichi's lower taisen route) *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Noisy Nose on Kanda Satoko's left taisen route) *'Item': Angel and Demon's Romance (天使と悪魔のロマンス, randomly dropped by Real Legends at Shadow Man's taisen route) After this, he can be scouted. Be aware, to make Ichinose a scoutable option, at least 10 players from the same community master have to be recruited first. }} Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * |Inazuma Eleven| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven 2| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| Unicorn form * * * * ---- Raimon form * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Zeus * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Genesis * * }} * * * * * * * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * * * * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * * * * * * }} |Inazuma Eleven AC: All Stars| * ** |Inazuma Eleven SD| New Year * * * * * }} Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best match Mixi Max * ** Game exclusive teams Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha *'Ryuugaku Team' *'Zennihon Youth A' Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'America Tairiku Senbatsu' *'Inazuma '10' *'Inazuma Legend' *'Ryuugaku Team' (Raimon form) *'Second Raimon' (Raimon form) *'Shin Sekai Senbatsu' *'The Woods' Inazuma Eleven GO *'FF Raimon' *'Kaminari Japan' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Team Spark' *'FF Raimon' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'FF Raimon' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'Sekai Senbatsu' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme *'Sekai Senbatsu' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Sekai Senbatsu Kai' Trivia *Ichinose has two forms in Inazuma Eleven 3: Normal (Unicorn), and Raimon form (obtainable by Super-Link). *He is known as the "Field Magician" (フィールドの , Fīrudo no Majutsushi). *He is also known as "Comeback Kid". *After he transfered to Raimon, he ended up in the same class as Natsumi and Kidou, as seen in the game Inazuma Eleven Everyday. Navigation de:Erik Eagle es:Erik Eagle fr:Erik Eagle it:Erik Eagle nl:Erik Eagle vi:Ichinose Kazuya Category:Raimon B Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters Category:Original series characters